


So Close

by FluffyCastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Feelings Confession, Fluff, M/M, first kiss (almost)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyCastiel/pseuds/FluffyCastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They get Cas back from being Lucifers ride around and Dean confesses feelings and stuff</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Close

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! A prompt from Twitter

They had just gotten Cas back, it'd been a long and tortuous battle but they did it. Dean was currently looking the rearview mirror at the angel he almost lost, the angel, that now he admits to himself, loves. They were parked at a gas station waiting on Sam to get some snacks and to pay for the gas. Dean felt he should say something, but he didn't know what. Until it hit him.   
"Uh Cas, can I talk to you for a minute?" Stated nervously, hoping Cas wouldn't pick up on it. Cas turned away from the window and looked at Dean, "of course Dean, what is it?"   
"Um could you come sit up front? It's kind of perso-" Dean didn't even finish before he heard a car door open and close and was met with a pair of blue eyes. This was it, Dean was going to express every emotion he felt towards Cas, because honestly who knew when he'd get another opportunity like this one.   
Dean scratched nervously at his neck, "um so Cas, I have to tell you something and if you don't like what you hear we can just forget what I said was never said or not I'm mean it's up to yo-" Dean stopped, he looked down and realized Cas had intertwined their fingers, he looked up and saw Cas softly smiling at him.   
"I know Dean, I love you too" Dean smiled and started to lean in, as did Cas. They were so close to their lips touching when they heard a knock on the window.   
"You guys couldn't wait to do this till we got back to the bunker?" Sam stated as if he were annoyed but had the biggest smile on his face.


End file.
